SILENCER
by pink memories
Summary: an assassin and a stripper will never make a good couple. TAORIS / KRISTAO / ROMANCE/ ANGST


Title: Silencer

Pairing: kris/tao

Rating: NC-17

Length: ?, chaptered

Summary: an assassin and a stripper will never make a good couple.

* * *

"Siapa kau?"

Meskipun kotor dan bau, tong sampah di sudut jalan ini sudah berperan seperti mesin atm bagi dirinya. Tak akan ada yang melirik dan sudi menyisir apa yang dibuang disana. Yang ia khawatirkan hanya, mungkin kucing liar dan gelandangan, ia tak ingin mengambil resiko uangnya berakhir di tangan gelandangan kelaparan atau bahkan yang paling lucu, di mulut kucing liar.

Kris melihat seorang remaja dengan langkah tergesa-gesa menuju tong sampahnya. Wajahnya disembunyikan oleh tudung jaket. Siapapun yang melihat tak akan ragu berpikir ia mencurigakan.

Tapi tangannya membawa bungkusan coklat yang amat familiar.

Kris menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Kakinya berusaha menyejajari langkah remaja itu. Ia meraup bahunya paksa ketika si remaja menolak berhenti.

"Aku tanya siapa kau?"

Ia tidak pernah bicara dengan kurir yang biasa mengantar uangnya, tapi ia yakin wajahnya tidak seperti ini. Atau semuda ini.

"Mana Fred?" tanya Kris ketika remaja tersebut tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bicara.

Remaja itu mengawasinya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Sesekali ia berkedip. Bibirnya rapat. Kepalanya yang dibungkus jaket mengangguk-angguk, seolah merekam wajah Kris dalam ingatannya.

"Apakah kau Kris?" remaja itu akhirnya bersuara.

"…Yep. Dan kau siapa?"

"Itu uangmu," Remaja itu menunjuk bungkusan coklat yang sudah ia letakkan di atas tong sampah. Kris mengikuti kemana jarinya mengarah.

"Aku tahu," ia kembali menatap remaja keras kepala yang tak mau menjawabnya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Fred?" Kris tidak lagi mengorek siapa sebenarnya remaja ini.

Remaja itu menyeringai kecil," Bukan tempatku untuk bicara." Ia mengambil satu langkah mundur dan pergi sebelum membungkuk hormat. "Senang akhirnya bertemu dengan anda, Senior."

Anak aneh, pikirnya.

Kris mengambil bungkusan coklat itu dan memeriksa isinya. Mengangguk puas. Ia menyembunyikan bungkusan itu dalam jaket dan bergegas meninggalkan tempat bau itu.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Fred. Mungkin itu namanya? Hanya sesekali saja ia menyapa. Kris tidak yakin. Bagaimanapun, sorot mata remaja itu menjelaskan segalanya.

Dewa kematian lain baru saja lahir.

.

" _money is the anthem;_

 _God, you are so handsome_

 _Take me to the hamptons_

 _Bugatti veyrons"_

 _._

Bisakah seseorang bahagia tanpa uang? dan adakah orang yang bermandikan uang namun tidak merasa bahagia sedikitpun? Kris tak pernah menyebut dirinya salah satu dari golongan orang-orang tersebut. Karena sebanyak apapun uang yang ia miliki, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ia inginkan.

Orang-orang seperti dirinya, rendahan, busuk, sampah sekalipun punya sesuatu yang ia lindungi dan demi itu bersedia melakukan apapun demi uang. Tapi dirinya; Kris tak punya apapun. Mungkin ia akan menemukan jawabannya setelah ia mati tertembak pistolnya sendiri – yang sudah ia coba beberapa kali– Kris mempertanyakan untuk apa ia hidup.

Orang seperti dirinya, cukup mengacungkan senjata dan ada yang bersedia membayar. Beberapa lagi cukup berada di ranjang dan mendapat uang. Ada yang bilang 'jangan tidur saja kalau kau tidak bisa menghasilkan uang'. Bohong besar. Kris menghisap rokoknya lagi, mengisi paru-parunya dengan racun dan berpikir; apa kiranya yang sudah remaja ini korbankan?

Karena ketika kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, tanpa sadar kau telah membuang sesuatu.

Kris mengawasi remaja di depannya menggesek bagian privatnya ke tiang di tengah ruangan. Kemudian Ia berdiri di depan tiang dan membuka kaki jenjangnya. Tangannya meraih kebelakang dan meraih tiang itu lagi, kali ini dengan seringai congkak.

Matanya yang sudah terlatih di kegelapan membuatnya yakin remaja ini sedari tadi melempar pandang kearahnya. Pinggangnya yang ramping bergoyang dengan seksi, memastikan penontonnya malam ini tak akan rugi merogoh kocek tak sedikit –yang bagi Kris itu bukan apa-apa –ia bersedia membayar sedikit lebih banyak untuk menyentuh remaja ini.

Ia berbalik dengan tiba-tiba, menjulurkan lidah dan menjilat tiang besi dingin itu tanpa memutus kontak mata yang kali ini Kris yakin hanya ditujukan padanya. _Such a slut_ , Kris menyeringai. Dengan musik masih mengiringi, remaja itu melihat penonton dari bahu dan perlahan-lahan meraih hem di pinggangnya yang hanya berupa atasan transparan hitam. Ia mengangkat atasan itu dan melemparnya ke arah penonton.

Betapa cantiknya. Kaki jenjang yang seperti tak ada habisnya. Pinggang ramping dengan bahu yang lebar. _So manly yet so gentle._ Begitu liar di luar namun ia bisa melihat seekor anak kucing mengeong manja dari matanya.

Ia melarikan tangannya naik turun ke setiap inci tubuhnya, merasakan tubuhnya sendiri. Kemudian, ia berputar lagi - _punggung yang seksi_ \- badannya condong ke depan –

 _Cukup_ , pikir Kris. Ia mengisyaratkan penjaga kearahnya dan menyelipkan sejumlah uang ke genggaman dan dengan itu tinggallah ia seorang diri di ruangan. Berdua dengan si penari seksi. Erangan ketidak puasan mengiringi kepergian penonton. Itu bukan urusannya.

Di atas panggung, masih membelakangi dirinya, si penari tampak tak terpengaruh dengan keributan yang baru saja terjadi, ia tak bisa melihat wajah cantiknya, tapi ia yakin keduanya sama-sama menginginkan ini. Begini lebih baik.

Kris menyentuh celana bagian depannya ketika remaja itu mulai melarikan tangannya ke kedua sisi pinggang kemudian berakhir di bokongnya. Kris tertawa seperti maniak dan memukul-mukul lengan kursinya dengan semangat, sambil sesekali minum dari botolnya, ketika pemandangan yang ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Remaja itu semakin membungkuk, menurunkan boxernya lambat dengan niat menggoda. Ia menjejakkan satu kaki di kursi. Boxernya menggantung di pergelangan kaki dan dengan satu hentakan, benda itu mendarat di lantai.

Ia menjilat bibirnya dengan sensual dan memutar tubuhnya ke hadapan satu-satunya penikmat pertunjukkannya. Sebuah tangan menutupi kemaluannya. Kemudian, dengan perlahan ia membuka tangannya. Tanpa malu, ia mengocok penisnya, pelan, cepat, cepat, pelan, sampai benda itu mulai hidup. Satu tangannya lagi membelai dadanya, mencubit mata susu yang kini tegang. Jari telunjuk mencelup di mulutnya dan ia pun kembali berputar membelakangi.

Sebuah lenguhan keluar dari bibirnya ketika ia menusuk lubangnya sendiri dengan telunjuk tersebut. Buku jari mengerat di tiang sementara ia menyakiti diri sendiri.

Tangan Kris meraih ke depan dan menarik pinggang remaja itu hingga ia terjatuh ke pangkuannya, sebuah rintihan keluar dari bibirnya yang berkilau. Kris meludahi telapak tangannya dan mengocok remaja di pangkuannya dengan kasar. Membuatnya tak berdaya di pangkuannya. Merasakan basahnya punggung si penari menekan dadanya.

"Oh," rintihnya. Kris tertawa keji di telinganya, mengetahui betul si penari tersiksa dengan jari yang melingkar di dasar, menyumbat muntahan kenikmatan yang kini tertunda.

" _Shit…!_ " si penari tersedak. Ia menikmati melihat remaja ini tersiksa di pangkuannya. Tangan Kris memelintir, mencubit putingnya. "A-ah-aH…"

"Bukankah egois namanya kalau kau keenakan sendiri," bisiknya di telinga si penari, menyentak keras pinggangnya agar remaja ini mendapat pesan dengan jelas.

Tanpa pikir dua kali, remaja itu memutar tubuhnya dan meraup bibirnya putus asa seolah ia ingin melakukan ini sejak seribu tahun lalu.

Jarinya beberapa kali tergelincir ketika mencoba membuka kancing kemeja Kris. Ketika ia berhasil, ia melesakkan wajah ke dada bidang itu dan menciuminya. Kris mengerang ketika remaja itu menggosok-gosokkan wajah ke bagian depan celananya, seperti anak kucing. Kris membantu tugas remaja itu membuka celananya dan membiarkan mengerjakannya sampai tuntas. Rongga mulutnya hangat membungkusnya. Kris membuka kakinya lebih lebar agar si remaja bisa lebih nyaman melaksanakan pekerjaannya.

Kris mengigit bibirnya ketika ia orgasme bersamaan dengan si penari. Nafas memburu dan puas. Ia menyaksikan remaja itu menjilati sisa-sisa cairannya. Remaja itu mengangkat wajah, tersenyum ketika merasakan tatapan ditujukan padanya dan Kris menarik nafas. _Tuhan, dia sangat cantik._

Masih mengatur nafasnya, ia mengawasi remaja itu melipatnya kembali dengan hati-hati ke celananya. _Oh, how cute_.

Kris ingin tahu, maka bertanyalah ia.

"…Tao. Panggil aku Tao."

Mungkin malam ini ia bisa membuktikan bahwa uang bisa membuat seseorang bahagia.

.

" _money is the anthem;_

 _Of success._

 _Everybody knows it's a fact; kiss kiss"_

 _._

just feel like posting lol, kalau responnya bagus, mungkin akan dilanjutkan ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

* * *

 _song by lana del rey - national anthem_


End file.
